1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable portable routing tool and more particularly pertains to trimming laminate plastics with a rechargeable portable routing tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of routers is known in the prior art. More specifically, routers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of trimming materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,709 to Atherton discloses a power tool for laminate trimming and edge finishing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,579 to Roche discloses a plastic laminate trimmer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,575 to White discloses a router for trimming laminate plastics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,653 to Hall et al. discloses a router. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,996 to Cotton et al. discloses a power tool for trimming laminate.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rechargeable portable routing tool that functions similarly to conventional routing tools but may be portably transported from one location to another and operated in locations remote from conventional external power sources with a rechargeable power supply.
In this respect, the rechargeable portable routing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of trimming laminate plastics.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rechargeable portable routing tool which can be used for trimming laminate plastics. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.